Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background will be described with reference to the addition or removal of pipe from the top end of the drill string. During the addition or removal of pipe from a drill string, it is often necessary to suspend the drill string by a drill string assembly that includes a slip assembly which is mounted in the floor of the drilling rig and through which the drill string extends downwardly into a borehole. During these handling and holding operations, scratching and other deformations of the drill string become an issue at the slip assembly as the weight of the drill pipe in the drill string requires the use of teeth within the slip assembly to bite and forcefully hold the drill string. Accordingly, a need exists for improvements in oil field technology that prevent the scratching and deformation of drill strings during the holding of oil field piping and other operations.